1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a virtualization system and a method of controlling the virtualization system, and more particularly, to a memory controller, a storage device, a server virtualization system, and a storage device recognizing method performed in the server virtualization system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With developments in processor technology, interest in virtualization technology is increasing. In virtualization technology, a single physical device is able to independently operate many operating systems (OSs). In general, systems to which virtualization technology is applied provide increased resource usage efficiency but have degraded input/output (I/O) performances. Accordingly, research into virtualization systems having improved I/O performances is being conducted.